L'DL'A
by D2loveD1
Summary: kisah kehidupan Anak-anak tuhan yang tuRun ke Dunia untuk membasmi anak-anak iblis, namun ketika cinta Menghampiri mereka. bagaimanakah jadinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guys long time no see,iam back**

**Rated: T semi M(for bloody)**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. And Hinata H.**

**Warning:OOC, Typo DLL...**

**Saya tidak menerima kritik atau saran yang menghina**

**Hargai karya saya...Maka saya akan menghargai karya anda.**

**Happy reading Minna..^_^**

**Chapter 1**

**(anak-anak tuhan)**

"Hosh...Hosh"Gadis itu berlari tanpa henti, Suara nafasnya membahana dilorong kereta yang sunyi.

"Ku mohon jangan bunuh a.."belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapanya, suara sayatan memenui lorong.

Brukkk...Tubuh gadis itu ambruk, Bauh anyir mulai tercium. Darah segar berwarna hitam menglir dari luka sayatan yang menganga dari leher sang gadis.

"Kau berhasil teme" ucap sesosok bayangan hitam kepada sosok lainnya.

"Hn" hanya dua huruf itu yang dikeluarkan sesosok anak tuhan itu pada rekannya.

"Satu sudah dibereskan, dan tingal satu lagi dobe" Ucap sosok itu melanjutkan.

"Kau benar, waktu kita tingal sedikit lagi. Sebentar lagi fajar" ucap sossok yang di pangil dobe.

Dua sosok anak tuhan yang bertugas memburu anak-anak iblis ini bernama Sasuke U. Dan Naruto U, meski tak memiliki sayap mereka adalah utusan dari surga, tugas mereka memburu dan membunu anak iblis yang mereka temui. Meskipun mereka anak tuhan, Cara membunuh mereka tak lebih kejam dari anak-anak iblis.

Nuttttt...nutttttt...nutttttttttt...nuttttttt raven melihat radarnya, berkedip konstan menandakan anak iblis dekat dengan mereka.

"radarku berkedip dobe" ucap sang raven pada rekanya.

"Kau benar, Mari kita mulai pestanya" Ucap rekanya yang berambut pirang.

Mereka mulai berlari didalam kegelapan berpacu dengan waktu. Raven berlali dengan cepat sedangkan rekanya dibelakangnya.

"Hahahhahahaha...kalian tak akan bisa membunuhku" Tiba-tiba suara dari sesosok bayangan muncul di depan reven.

"Tutup mulupmu iblis, dan tunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya." Ucap reven.

"Bunuh aku jika kalian bisa" Ucap Bayangan itu seraya berlari lalu menghilang.

Denagn sigap raven dan pirang mengejar bayangan itu, denagn alat kusus mereka mencari keberadan sang bayangan.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dari kami iblis" Ucap raven antusias, terlihat matanya berkilat-kilat merah. Tiba-tiba bayangan itu di sebelahnya. Reven menebasnya, namun nihil. Berkali-kali bayangan itu muncul namun denagn cepat menghilang lagi.

Raven berkonsentrasi, memusatkan pikirannya untuk mencari aura gelap bayangan itu.

BRETTTTTT...reven mengayukan pedangnya "AAAAKKKKKKK...sialan kau aku akan membunuhmu" ucap sang bayangan yang terluka terkena sabetan pedang suci raven.

Udara memjadi sesak kabut gelap menyelimuti bayangan itu. Suara sayatan dan sobekan terdengar, Sepasang tanduk dan sayap kelelawar keluar dari kabut itu, menunjukan sesosok makluk yang menakutkan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, aku akan membunuh kalian" ucap makluk itu dengan marah. Sebersit cahaya menembus tangan raven, Terlihat tangan raven terpotong sempurna dari siku kebawah.

"Raven tanagnmu" Ucap sang rekan.

"Tak apa hanya tangan."Ucap raven deangan tenang.

Raven mengayunkan pedangnya seberkas api tiba-tiba membakar tubuh makhluk itu.

"Tidak akan mempan padaku sialan...hahahahhaha" Makluk itu melesat dan mulai menyerang raven dan rekannya.

Suara pertarunganpun memnbahana, Denagan sebelah tangan raven menyerang makluk itu bertubi-tubi.

Serangan terakhir raven berhasil menyayat dada makluk itu, Dengan perpaduan tembakan dari si pirang dan tebasan dari raven berhasik menaklukan makluk itu.

bauh anyir dan busuk dari darah makluk itu mulai tercium, menandakan kematian abadi segera membunuh makluk itu. Dengan tusukan didada makluk itu mengakhiri hidup sang makluk. Disiramkanya air suci di atas tubuh makluk itu, menghilangkan bauh anyir dan mensucikannya, lalu pergi meningalkan makluk itu yang terbakar api hitam.

**T.B.C**

**Oke...minna-san tolong review-nya...^0^**

**See you next story minna...**


	2. Chapter 2

Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...maaf kan saya...karna updatenya lama...

Gomen...Buat yang mereview fic ini saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih...

Dari pada saya kebanyakan cingcong**^_^**, mari kita cek in out **0o0**

**Rate : T semi M(yakin ini t?)**

**Disclamer: Masashi kishimoto(yaiyalah...masak yaiyaudon...)**

**Pairing: SASUHINA Selalu lah...^,^**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Hinata P.O.V...(Etc)**

**Disini hinata yang saya ceritakan,, sasuhinaxa mulai chap slanjutnya ya...**

**Dan tidak bosan-bosannya saya mengingatkan,,,,**

"**SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIKAN YANG TIDAK MEMBANGUN"**

**Chapter 2**

**(Yang terbuang)**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Kau, yang tak pantas di sini!"

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan sayap merahnya meringis kesakitan, Kedua tanganya terikat disamping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang.

Sedangkan kakinya hanya terjuntai lemah, darah segar berbau anyir terus saja menetes dari sela-sela ikatan tali ditangannya, membentuk kubangan kecil darah pada lantai yang berwarna pekat.

"Atas nama sang kegelapan, Kami buang kau dalam kehidupan tak abadi!"

Ucapan-ucapan mantra mulai terdengar dengan keras ditelinganya. Sayap merahnya mencobah mengepak, Mencoba membebaskan dirinya.

Namun apa daya, ikatan ditangannya terlalu kuat. Tanganya bahkan semakin peri, Karena daging yang terasayat semakin dalam.

"Wahai anak kami yang hina, **MATILAH!**" Ucapan keras itu memenuhi seisi ruang itu.

Ia yang berjubah menatap kejam pada gadis didepannya, Seberkas kabut gelap keluar dari kedua tanganya.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang, Menujuh punggung sang gadis. Di elusnya sayap merah sang gadis yang bersinar kemerahan api.

**SREETT**..."AHKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Teriakan memilukan itu seolah menjadi lagu yang indah, Darah gelap terus mengucur dari punggung sang gadis.

Sayap-sayap itu terpotong dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Dengan ini, kau bukanlah bagian dari kami..." dibisikannya kata-kata itu tepat ditelinga sang gadis

"**HI...**"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"**HI...**"

"Hinata bangun! Sudah jam 7, Bisa telat kamu nanti!" ucap seorang laki-laki, membangunkan seorang gadis dari tidurnya.

"Ia neji-nii, sebentar!" malas-malas gadis yang dipangil hinata itu bangun, Segera ia mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Dielusnya sebentuk benjolan tulang dipunggungnya, Seakan-akan perna ada tulang yang tumbu disana.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hinata-chan, Pagi!"Ucap seorang gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Pagi Sakura-chan"Ucap hinata dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Hina-chan Saku-chan, Selamat pagi!"ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Selamat pagi Ino-chan" ucap hinata dan sasuke bersamaan.

"Ino-chan, tumben rambunya diurai?"Ucap hinata heran.

"Pasti mau kencan sama sai ya?"goda sakura.

"i-ia"ucap ino malu-malu.

**TENG...TENG...TENG...**

"Ino-cahn Sakura-chan, ayo kita kekelas"ajak hinata seraya mengandeng kedua sahabatnya menuju kelas.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**HINATA P.O.V**

Entah kenapa aku terus saja terbayang mimpi semalam, Setiap hari mimpi itu semakin lama saja.

**Ctar...Ctar,,,...**

Kulihat awan berubah menjadi kelam, Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.

Suara petir terdengar sahut-menyahut, Seakan-akan mereka tengah menari diatas sana.

Entah kenapa aku membayangkan gadis dimimpi itu, ia begitu tersiksa dan kesakitan.

**Ctar...**

Suara petir semakin keras saja terdengar ditelingaku. suaranya menyerupai jeritan, jeritan yang sangat memilukan.

Gadis itu, siapakah ia? Kenapa ia selalu ada dalam setiap mimpiku.

Kuperhatikan diriku dari kaca jendela.

**Krett...**

Kudorong kursiku, Ya tuhan apa itu?

"K-kakashi sensai, S-saya izin k-kamar mandi"

"silakan hyuga-san"

Secepatnya kugerakan kakiku yang terasa lemas menuju kamar mandi.

**Brakkkkk...**

Kubuka pintu kamar dengan kasar, ku basuh wajahku dengan air dingin. Berusaha menjernikan pikiranku.

Ku pandang wajahku di depan cemin.

Gadis itu! Berada disana, dengan sayap merahnya ayang menyalah.

Badanku terasa lemas kembali, yatuhan apa-apaan ini?

Kugerakan kakiku sekuat aku bisa, tak kupedulikan anak-anak yang berada di sekitarku.

**Brukkkk...**

**And hinata P.O.V**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hinata berlari sekencang ia bisa, berlari apa yang ia lihat barusan.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, ia terus berlari dan berlari.

Brukkkk...

Tanpa sengaja hinata menabrak orang yang berada didepanya.

"m-maaf, maaf kan a-aku"ucap hinata terbata-bata.

"tidak apa-apa hinata-chan"ucap orang itu.

"na-naruto-kun"ucap hinata dean muka yang memerah.

"Hai, hinata-chan"ucap naruto.

"h-hai naruto-kun, u-uchiha-san"ucap hinata dengan takut-takut menatap sasuke,

Ditatapnya wajah sasuke dengan takut-takut. meskipun mereka bertiga sekelas, entah kenapa Hinata selalu segan berurusan deangan sasuke.

Mungkin karna tatapanya yang tajam dan wajahnya yang tak perna tersenyum, membuat Hinata merasa terintimidasi.

"ne..hinata-chan, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?"ucap naruto penasaran,

"s-seperti a-apa naruto-kun?"ucap hinata bingung,

"seperti ada yang mengejarmu!"ucap sasuke.

"benar hinata-chan"ucap naruto menimpali.

Sekonyong-konyongnya wajah hinata kembali memucat, bayangan gadis tadi kembali muncul dalam kepalanya.

"m-maaf naruto-kun u-uchiha-san, aku duluan"ucap hinata seraya memacu kembali larinya.

"ada apa ya?"ucap naruto kebingugan.

"ayo kita juga kekelas dobe"ucap sasuke memeca pikiran naruto.

"ayo, kita pasti mendapat hukuman dari kakashi-sensai"ucap naruto malas-malasan.

"hn"jawab sasuke datar.

Sasuke terus memandang pungung hinata ayang semakin jauh.

'gadis aneh'ucap sasuke didalam hati.

**T.B.C**

Akhirnya minna,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,selesai juga

Review ya...^^


End file.
